


Interruption

by Neverever



Series: 2016 Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang ficlets [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: Steve has very important plans but Red Skull gets in the way.





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third round of the 2016 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Big Bang.
> 
> Art is by [Selofain](http://selofain.tumblr.com/) and is titled: [Hydra Tentacles???.](http://68.media.tumblr.com/fe7c6ce39b2f6464d73096574a82c63d/tumblr_inline_o8zka7L3331qmb808_500.jpg) Check it out!

Steve should not be annoyed that Red Skull’s tentacle attack was seriously eating into his fifteen hours a week not spent attending classes and studying, working out, or sleeping. Ordinarily, kicking Red Skull’s ass would be a great training experience. But Steve had plans. Good plans. Plans that did not involve being coiled up in Hydra tentacles for the better part of the afternoon.

He looked over to where Tony, also caught up in a tentacle, was trying to zap the tentacle with a repulsor blast from the gauntlet. So far, with no success.

Red Skull was pacing back and forth, waving his arms, ranting on and on about fighting Fury and destroying the academy. He was getting more and more incensed that Steve was not paying attention to him. Or even taking him all that seriously.

Except Steve was. Because of Tony.

Steve knew quite well that in his armored suit Tony was a great fighter. Not so much outside the suit. And here he was trying to fight off a tentacle that didn’t seem to be mechanical in nature.

So Steve was growing angry. Because he had plans, but he was watching Tony get squeezed by tentacles. Instead of sitting next to Steve in the Archives studying, as the plan had been planned for the two of them.

Steve had taken a lot of time planning his plans. He was a gifted planner. And his mission today needed a plan. Or else Steve was going to go off the rails or majorily fail.

“Psst,” whispered Tony. “Any ideas?”

He had had enough. “Look, is this going to take all day?” Steve snapped.

“Excuse me?” Red Skull said as he came to a screeching halt.

“What are you doing, Steve?” Tony asked. He struggled against the tentacles.

Steve continued, “I have other things to do today, Skull. If you intend to end this with a fight, could we just cut to the chase?”

Flabbergasted, Red Skull stared at Steve. “I haven’t finished my speech yet.”

“We could skip it,” Steve suggested. “We’ve heard several versions already.”

“I worked hard on this one.” Skull actually looked sad.

“So, no fight at the end? You were going to leave us with the tentacles?” Steve asked.

Red Skull sniffed. “The tentacles represent the pinnacle of Hydra science.”

“And they are very good tentacles,” Steve agreed. “But I don’t have time for this.”

“Are you trying to get him angry, Steve?” Tony asked.

“No. But I only have a hour of free time left and I had plans. So I’d like to get back on track with my day.”

“I am so sorry I interrupted the great Captain America during his exceedingly busy day,” Skull said sarcastically. “But we must all make sacrifices in the new world that I intend to rule.”

Steve drew a breath and counted to ten. This was not how he saw his day going. Now his phone started blowing up -- reminding him about his plans.

“What’s with your phone?” Tony asked, distracted by the possibility of broken tech in his vicinity. As if he could actually fix the phone, considering the whole tangled up in tentacles thing he had going on.

“Nothing,” mumbled Steve. He started to flex against the tentacles, testing for weak or ticklish spots.

“Sounds like people trying to reach you,” Tony continued. “Or something’s wrong with the phone. I can get you a much, much better phone.”

Red Skull tapped his foot impatiently. “I’m trying to conquer the world here.”

“And I’m trying to ask Tony out,” Steve blurted.

“Really?” Tony said brightly. “You were going to ask me out?”

Steve blushed. “Um, yeah. At the Archives -- while we’re studying …. I had this plan.”

“Oh, wow! I’d go out with you any day of the week, Steve.”

“You would? I was worried that you weren’t interested.”

“I’m still here!” Red Skull complained. “You must listen to my plans to take over the world!”

Shifting his arm, Tony repulsored the tentacle. It uncoiled from Tony with a shudder, dumping him on the ground. Undeterred, and with a triumphant smile, Tony took aim and zapped the tentacle wrapped around Steve.

“So, about that date, is now a good time?”

Steve landed more gracefully. He rubbed his wrists and arms, pointedly ignoring what was likely a text from Jan asking how it worked out with Tony.

“Um, sure.”

“That is, if you’re willing to put off your daily marathon,” Tony teased. “Aw, made you blush again.”

“We could go to Club A --”

“How about some respect here!” whined Red Skull. “I have tentacles! I can call down the Hydra army to stop you!”

“Excuse me,” Steve said to Tony. Stepping over to the indignant Skull, he pulled his arm back, and landed a punch hard enough to knock him out.

Tony got out his phone and texted Fury to collect the supervillain. “Now, back to our date. Yeah, let’s go to Club A.”

Reaching down, he snatched Steve’s phone out of his back jeans’ pocket. He tapped on the phone for a minute and snapped a picture of him and Steve, then slipped the phone back into Steve’s pocket, giving Steve a thrill at the close contact.

“That’ll shut Jan up for a while,” Tony said. He gave Steve a brilliant smile.

“Tell me more about how you were planning to ask me out...”

 

 

 

 

badge by runningondreams


End file.
